Wie Hermione zu ihrem Drachen kam
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Hermione hat nach dem Krieg genug von den Reportern und verschwindet für eine Weile ins Ausland.
1. Prolog

Hallo :)  
Diese Geschichte hier gehört zu der "Drachenbändiger küssen besser" Reihe. Man kann die beiden Geschichten zuerst lesen, muss man aber nicht, da dieser Teil hier etwa 2 Jahre vor dem OS spielt. Somit verpasst man nichts, wenn man die anderen beiden Texte nicht gelesen wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und lest bitte unbedingt die Infos, die ich für einige Kapitel da lasse. Die enthalten die Erklärungen zu eventuell verwirrenden Sachen.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Tali

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Prolog

Mit einem Knall apparierte Hermione Granger vor den Fuchsbau und brachte sich schnell hinter magischen Barriere in Sicherheit. Endlich konnte sie durchatmen und ging erschöpft in den Garten, wo sie die Weasleys bereits hörte. Auch jetzt, in den Ferien vor ihrem 7. Schuljahr waren die Reporter wie verrückt hinter dem goldenen Trio her. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und bekam von Bill ein Glas Kürbissaft gereicht. „Haben sie dich also doch erwischt?" Hermione nickte und trank einen Schluck, bevor sie zu reden begann. „Ich war in der Winkelgasse und hab meine Schulsachen besorgt. Und gerade als ich aus der Apotheke komme, erwischen mich diese dämlichen Paparazzi..." Sie war so schnell sie konnte, durch die Winkelgasse zurück gerannt vor dem Tropfenden Kessel dann hierher appariert und hatte sich so schnell sie konnte, hinter die magische Barriere des Fuchsbaus gerettet. Molly Weasley hatte diese Barriere eingerichtet, damit ihre Kinder vor diesen Aasgeiern geschützt waren.

„Ich halte das bald nicht mehr aus. Egal wo ich in England bin...die finden mich immer." Jeden Tag wurde sie von dutzenden Fotografen und Reportern verfolgt, die alle Bilder von ihr machen oder sie zu einem Interview zwingen wollten. Harry und Ron ging es kaum besser, allerdings hatte Harry den Grimmauldplatz 12, in den er sich zurückziehen konnte und Ron war hier im Fuchsbau sicher. Sie hatte diesen Schutz nicht. Das Haus ihrer Eltern lag in einer Muggelsiedlung. Dort konnte sie keine solchen Zauber anwenden, ohne dass auch die Muggel das bemerken würden.

Als Hermione am Abend auf dem Weg zur magischen Grenze war, wurde sie von Charlie Weasley aufgehalten. „Hermione, warte mal einen Moment!", rief er. Sie blieb stehen und wartete auf ihn. „Also Charlie, was gibt es?" „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Und zwar ob du Lust hast, eine Weile von England weg zu sein? Ich reise übermorgen zurück nach Rumänien und könnte dich mitnehmen. Dort hättest du Ruhe vor den Reportern und könntest nebenbei noch etwas über die Drachen lernen." Hermione begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Seit der spektakulären Flucht aus Gringotts interessierte sie sich durchaus für Drachen. „Ist das dein Ernst?" „Klar. Sonst hätte ich es dir ja nicht vorgeschlagen. Also, was sagst du?" „Klar. Ich würde gerne mitkommen!" „Sehr gut. Dann packst du am besten morgen deine Sachen. Du kannst ruhig Sommersachen einpacken, denk aber dran, dass du auch etwas warmes brauchst. Das Reservat ist in den Bergen und sobald da die Sonne weg ist, wird es kalt. Außerdem kannst du vielleicht einige deiner Schulsachen mitnehmen. In Rumänien gibt es zum Beispiel einige Pflanzen, die hier nicht vorkommen. Und deine Handschuhe aus Drachenleder darfst du auf keinen Fall vergessen." Die würde sie definitiv brauchen, wenn sie mit in das Drachenreservat kommen würde. „Okay. Danke Charlie." Sie umarmte ihn, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich dann, bevor sie durch die Barriere ging und disapparierte.


	2. Auf nach Rumänien

div class="story-content grid-row" style="border-radius: 8px; background: #fcfcf6; color: #3c3c3c; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div class="grid-66 splitview-right" style="width: 728.234px; float: left; margin-left: 33.2656px; overflow: hidden;"  
div class="story-right" style="position: relative; border-left: 1px dotted transparent; padding: 3em 0px 2em 0.5em;"  
div id="storytext"  
div class="ff-formattedtext" style="overflow: hidden; margin: 15px 0px; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted grid-100" style="width: 669.734px; overflow: hidden; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="background-color: transparent; color: inherit; padding: 0px;"Auf nach Rumänienbr /span id="bookmark-7" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-8" style="display: block;"/spanZwei Tage später holte Charlie sie von zuhause ab und apparierte mit ihr direkt ins Reservat, auf ein Plateau, auf dem eine kleine Blockhütte stand. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Haus und Hermione sah sich begeistert um. Charlie beobachtete sie schmunzelnd. „Ich nehme mal an, dass es dir gefällt?" „ Es ist unglaublich." Sie standen im Wohnzimmer, in dem sich ein Sofa, ein Kamin und ein kleiner Couchtisch befanden. Daneben grenzte die Küche an, in der sie ein kleinen Esstisch sehen konnte...und ja, auf dem einen Schrank stand doch tatsächlich eine /span id="bookmark-9" style="display: block;"/span„Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Komm mit..." Er führte sie eine Treppe nach oben und öffnete die Tür zu einem Zimmer. „Das ist dein Zimmer..." Lächelnd betrat sie das Zimmer und sah sich um. An der Wand stand ein gemütlich aussehendes Bett, vor dem Fenster war ein Schreibtisch und neben der Tür stand ein großer Schrank. Charlie schmunzelte bei ihrem Blick. „Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe auspacken. Mein Zimmer ist gegenüber von deinem und das Bad liegt genau in der Mitte. Das wirst du dir wohl leider mit mir teilen müssen." Hermione lächelte. „Das macht doch nichts..." „Gut. Dann werde ich auch mal auspacken. Wenn du fertig bist, komm dann doch einfach runter ins Wohnzimmer, ich zeig dir dann das Reservat." Er ging in sein Zimmer, warf seinen Rücksack aufs Bett und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er anfing /span id="bookmark-10" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-11" style="display: block;"/spanCharlie packte seine Klamotten aus und verstaute dann die neuen Bücher aus der Winkelgasse in dem Regal, was bald auseinander platzte. „Drachenpflege für Anfänger" stand neben „Drachenkrankheiten und wie man sie erkennt" und „Drachengifte und wie sie zu behandeln sind". Er sollte vielleicht wirklich bald mal ein neues Regal aufstellen. Das Foto seiner Familie stellte er wieder auf den Nachttisch, während das neue Pergament und die Tinte ordentlich in die Schubladen des Schreibtischs wanderte. Die Federn hingegen stellte er sorgfältig in ein Gefäß. Fred und George hatten ihm einmal ein Becher, mit einer Art Glibber darin, geschenkt. Jetzt konnte er die Federn dort hineinstellen, damit die Federn selbst nicht ausfransten oder gar die Kiele kaputt gingen und splitterten. Außerdem musste er die Kiele nicht erst jedes Mal sauber zaubern. Die Tinte blieb einfach in den Federn, kleckste nicht und er konnte sie beim nächsten mal sofort wieder verwenden. Sobald er schließlich alles weggepackt hatte, nahm er sich eines der Bücher und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das /span id="bookmark-12" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-13" style="display: block;"/spanEine Viertelstunde später kam Hermione die Treppe nach unten und sah Charlie bereits im Wohnzimmer sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Als er sie hörte, schlug er das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Hermione fiel dabei auf, dass es ein Buch über Drachenhybrieden /span id="bookmark-14" style="display: block;"/span„Charlie, ich hab eine Frage..." „Nur eine?" Sie ignorierte den Einwurf „Wir befinden uns doch bereits im Reservat, oder?" „Ja, warum?" „Du lebst in einem Holzhaus..." Er lachte. „Hermione, die Winter hier werden durchaus kalt und Holz gibt Wärme ab. Außerdem...wozu können wir zaubern? Das Haus ist bestens gegen Feuer und andere Arten von Drachenangriffen geschützt." Er bemerkte ihre Erleichterung und nahm sie mit vor die Hütte. „Siehst du die Häuser da unten?", er zeigte in ein kleines Tal. „Da müssen wir hin." Hermione sah sich um. Sie konnte nur einen sehr schmalen Pfad, direkt am Abhang sehen, der ins Tal führte. „Müssen wir da lang?" „Wir können...aber ehrlich gesagt würde ich das Fliegen vorziehen..." Hermione war nicht wohl dabei. Sie mochte keine großen Höhen. Gerade stand sie zwar auch auf einem ziemlich hoch gelegenen Plateau, aber das war immerhin auf festem Boden. Flugzeuge, Besen, oder andere Fluggeräte konnte sie hingegen nicht leiden. „Können wir nicht apparieren?" „Tut mir leid...ins Tal darf man nicht apparieren, weil man dann die Drachen erschreckt..." Er sah sie etwas schuldbewusst an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Angst vorm Fliegen hast..." Er dachte kurz nach. „Ich hab vielleicht eine Idee. Vertraust du mir, Hermione?" „Ja." Sie musste nicht erst nachdenken um diese Frage zu beantworten. „Gut..." Charlie rief mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs einen Besen herbei. „Kletter hinter mich und halt dich an mir fest..." Er sah ihren Blick. „Vertrau mir, Hermione. Als Ginny klein war, hab ich sie so immer heimlich mitfliegen lassen. Und wie du siehst, lebt Ginny immer noch. Außerdem kannst du ja die Augen zumachen..."br /span id="bookmark-15" style="display: block;"/spanHermione folgte also seinen Anweisungen und kaum, dass sie in der Luft waren, kniff Hermione die Augen zu und klammerte sich an Charlie fest. Dieser hingegen flog ruhig ins Tal und hielt dabei nach den Drachen /span id="bookmark-16" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-17" style="display: block;"/spanKaum das sie unten im Tal gelandet waren, stieg Hermione so schnell ab, wie sie konnte. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie sah ziemlich blass aus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Charlie musterte sie besorgt. „Ja, es geht schon..." Immer noch mit zittrigen Knien gingen sie zu den Häuser, wo Charlie schon einige andere Drachenbändiger entgegen kamen. „Hey Charlie! Gut, dass du wieder da bist. Wir sind fast durchgedreht wegen Norberta und Cintia. Die beiden können uns anderen echt nicht leiden...", sagte einer von Charlies Freunden, der offenbar Ire war, da er mit starkem irischen Akzent sprach. Wie zur Bestätigung kam ein brüllender, halb ausgewachsener Drache zum Vorschein und landete in der Nähe. Während er die anderen kurz anfauchte, ging er auf Charlie zu und legte den Kopf vor Charlie auf den Boden. „Hallo meine Schöne...", begrüßte Charlie das Drachenweibchen und streichelte ihren Kopf. Dabei wandte er sich grinsend zu seinem Kollegen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr habt. Sie verhält sich wie eine große Katze..." Und in der Tat stimmte das auch, da das Drachenweibchen ein zufriedenen Ton ausstieß, welcher an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte. „Bei dir vielleicht...", grummelte der Ire, bevor Charlie breit grinste. „Die Damen lieben mich eben..." Dann klopfte Charlie der Drachendame auf den Hals. „Ab mit dir!" Die Drachendame fauchte kurz, da Streicheleinheiten diesmal so spärlich ausfielen, gehorchte aber, als sie sich mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen wieder in den Himmel /span id="bookmark-18" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-19" style="display: block;"/spanHermione stand immer noch wie festgefroren an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal um das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. „War das ein ungarischer Hornschwanz?" „Ja, das war Cintia." „Wieso gehorcht sie dir?" Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass der Drache sie nicht alle gefressen hatte. Diesmal war es nicht Charlie, sondern der Ire, der antwortete. „Das weiß keiner." Charlie hingegen lachte. „Ich hab sie aufgezogen und viel Zeit in ihre Erziehung gesteckt. Sobald sie aber ihr erstes Gelege hat, wird sie wie die anderen werden." Dann ging er zu seinen Freunden und begrüßte sie erst einmal alle, bevor er ihnen Hermione vorstellte. „Soso...die berühmte Hermione Granger." Liam, der Ire, grinste. „Bist wohl vor den Fotografen abgehauen." Hermiones Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Eine hübsche, schlanke Frau etwa in Charlies Alter klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen...hier kommen die nicht rein. Der einzige Quälgeist mit dem du dich hier abfinden musst ist Charlie.", sie grinste breit. Charlie legte sich theatralisch die Hand aufs Herz. „Fiona, ich bin tief getroffen. Was soll Hermione denn jetzt von mir denken?" Hermione grinste etwas. „Das was ich immer von dir denke, Charlie. Nämlich dass du ein genauso großer Quatschkopf wie deine Brüder bist." „Sie hat dich durchschaut Charlie!", lachte Liam und an Hermione gewandt fügte er zu. „Gute Antwort, Mädel./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Von Drachenbabies und Liebschaften

Von Liebschaften und Drachenbabies

Sie waren irgendwann nach drinnen gegangen und unterhielten sich dort weiter. Hermione hatte schnell gemerkt, dass ein freundschaftliches Necken hier an der Tagesordnung war und ließ ab und zu auch mal ein solches Kommentar fallen. Als es dann aber langsam auf den Abend zuging, verabschiedeten Charlie und sie sich von den anderen und draußen vor den Häusern apparierte der Drachenbändiger sie wieder zu der Blockhütte. Tatsächlich bemerkte Hermione auch, was der Weasley ihr schon gesagt hatte, bevor sie ins Tal geflogen waren. Draußen wurde es langsam kühl, doch in dem Haus war es durch die Holzwände noch immer warm.  
Trotz der noch herrschenden Wärme, entfachte Charlie ein Feuer im Kamin, da es draußen jetzt, wo die Sonne weg war, rasant kälter werden würde. Hermione riet er noch sich besser etwas wärmeres anzuziehen.

Als die Hexe dann wieder nach unten kam, diesmal in einer langen Hose und einem der kuscheligen Pullover, die Molly immer zu Weihnachten verschenkte, stand Charlie bereits in der Küche am Herd und kochte Abendessen. Hermione hingegen begann die Schränke zu durchsuchen, bis sie das Geschirr fand. Natürlich standen die Teller im letzten Schrank, den sie öffnete...was auch sonst?

Die Spaghetti, welche Charlie gekocht hatte, waren die besten die sie jemals gegessen hatte. Charlie hatte ihr zugezwinkert, als sie ihm das gesagt hatte und gemeint, dass es sein Geheimrezept wäre. Jetzt saßen sie beide, mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand, auf der Couch und unterhielten sich. Hermione hatte sich gegen Charlie gelehnt und der hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie hatten so schon auch immer im Fuchsbau zusammengesessen, da es einfach bequem war.  
Gerade sprachen sie über Familie und Freunde, als Hermione etwas grinste. „Also, warum hast du noch niemanden an deiner Seite? Liebst du dieses Junggesellenleben so sehr, oder hast du einfach noch nicht die richtige Hexe getroffen...oder vielleicht auch den richtigen Zauberer?" Charlie sah sie an, als wäre ihr soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Merlin, wie kommst du denn auf die Idee mit..?" Dann fiel es ihm ein, sein Blick wurde finster und er murmelte etwas von wegen Fred und George umbringen, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Also nur damit das klar ist. Ich steh eindeutig auf Frauen! Den ganzen anderen Mist hatten sich Fred und George ausgedacht!" „Gut, dann hast du wohl einfach noch nicht die richtige Hexe getroffen?"

Charlie nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier, bevor er ihr schließlich antwortete. „Nun, ich habe die Zeit als Junggeselle wirklich genossen. Wenn wir hier in eine Bar gegangen sind, bin ich meist nie allein nach Hause.", er wirkte etwas melancholisch, als er plötzlich aufhörte zu reden. „Was hat sich geändert?" Hermione war aufgefallen, dass er in der Vergangenheit gesprochen hatte. Charlie trank wieder einen Schluck, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich hab mich verliebt...in eine Frau, die unerreichbar für mich ist. Sie ist wunderschön, gütig, klug und eine großartige Hexe." Er lächelte einen Moment traurig, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, wie um die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben, und fragte. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir und meinem Bruder?" „Ron und ich?", sie lachte. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Alles was in den Zeitungen steht, von wegen tragischer Liebe, etc. haben sich entweder Rita Kimmkorn oder die Hexenwoche ausgedacht. Nein, ich bin Single und mehr oder weniger zufrieden damit." „Mehr oder weniger?" Hermione lachte freudlos auf. „Kennst du den Spruch warum starke Frauen so oft single sind?" Charlie schmunzelte etwas und ergänzte dann. „Schon mal eine Löwin an der Leine gesehen? Es braucht einen Löwen um sie zu halten und keinen Schwächling, der sie aus Angst an die Leine legt." „Ganz genau. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Muggelsprüche kennst." „Oh, du weißt einiges über mich nicht, meine Liebe." „Zum Beispiel?" Der Drachenbändiger lachte. „Das musst du schon selbst raus finden."

Als Charlie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, hörte er Hermione im Bad und entschied sich schon einmal Frühstück machen. Gerade als er am Herd hantierte, hörte er wie Hermione die Treppe runterkam. „Morgen, Hermione..." „Morgen, Charlie...", antwortete sie, als sie die Küche betrat und die Teller aus dem Schrank nahm um den Tisch zu decken. Als sie das erledigt hatte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch und beobachtete Charlie etwas. Er trug nur eine Pyjamahose, die ziemlich tief auf seinen Hüften hing und war gerade damit beschäftigt den Bacon in der Pfanne zu wenden. So konnte Hermione auch einen ziemlich guten Blick auf seinen Oberkörper werfen. Charlie war ziemlich gut trainiert durch die Arbeit mit den Drachen, von der er allerdings auch viele Narben davon getragen hatte. Einige davon hatte er mit Drachentattoos überdeckt, andere hatte er so gelassen.

Kaum dass Charlie die Pfanne auf dem Esstisch abstellte, kam wieder Bewegung in Hermione. Schnell schenkte sie ihnen beiden Kaffee ein und verteilte das Essen. Charlie sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich. Wenn du willst, dann darfst du mit den frisch geschlüpften Drachen arbeiten." „Wirklich?!" Hermione war aufgeregt. Sie hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen viel über Drachen und ihre Jungen gelesen. „Ja, wirklich. Du wirst die kleinen Dinger lieben! Aber wir müssen wieder ins Tal fliegen." Das war doch ein kleiner Dämpfer für sie. „Okay, wenn es sein muss..." „Ja, und diesmal lässt du die Augen offen und schaust dir mal das Reservat von oben an."

Nach dem Essen hatte sich Hermione bereit erklärt die Küche aufzuräumen, während Charlie sich fertig machte. Gerade als sie die letzte Kaffeetasse in den Schrank stellte, kam Charlie die Treppe runter. Diesmal trug er doch tatsächlich eine Muggeljeans und ein einfaches beiges Shirt. An seinen Unterarmen befanden sich Armschienen aus Drachenleder und er hatte ein paar Drachenlederhandschuhe mit einem Karabiner an seiner Jeans befestigt. „Hermione, hast du deine Drachenlederhandschuhe?" „Ja, die hab ich.", zur Bestätigung hielt sie sie hoch und Charlie nickte zufrieden. „Ich bring dich als erstes zu den Drachenküken. Fiona wird dir dort alles weitere erklären. Ich muss leider weiter zu den anderen Drachen. Ein Viperzahnhybrid macht Ärger am Südende des Reservats. Momentan ist er zwar ruhig, aber er wird bestimmt bald wieder loslegen." „Okay..."

Sobald sie im Tal waren, führte Charlie sie zu einem der Häuser, welches Abseits lag. „Fiona?" „Ich bin hier, Charlie." Die Frau, welche sie schon gestern gesehen hatte, kam aus einer der vielen Türen. „Kümmerst du dich bitte um Hermione und erklärst ihr alles? Wir haben Probleme mit dem Vipernzahnhybrid.", bat Charlie sie. „Wir werden schon klarkommen. Und jetzt kümmer dich lieber um den Drachen, bevor der noch alles in Schutt und Asche legt." Charlie musste trotz der Situation grinsen. „Wie die Dame befiehlt. Bis später dann." Damit verschwand er auch schon und ließ die beiden Frauen allein zurück. Während Hermione eine einfache Jeans und eine Bluse trug, war Fiona ganz anders gekleidet. Sie trug eine Art kurzes, braunes Kleid, welches eine Korsettbluse und einen Rock besaß, der hinten etwas länger war, als vorn. Die Korsettbluse, welche aus Drachenleder gefertigt war, war vorn geschnürt und hatte einen ziemlich weiten Ausschnitt. Die schmalen Träger aus Leder wurden von langen weißen Hemdärmeln ergänzt, welche eng anlagen. Unter dem ledernen Rock trug sie eine schwarze Lederhose, welche unten in hohe, ebenfalls schwarze, Schnürstiefel gesteckt war. Ihre blonden Haare wurden durch Haarnadeln und ganz sicher auch durch Magie zurückgehalten, anders konnte es sich Hermione einfach nicht erklären.

Fiona lächelte sie jetzt freundlich an. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir alles." Sie führte Hermione in eine der Türen und schloss sie wieder sorgsam hinter sich. „Das erste woran du immer denken musst, ist die Türen hinter dir zu schließen." Der Raum in dem sie jetzt standen war ziemlich warm und Hermione sah den Grund dafür ziemlich schnell. An den Wänden standen große Inkubatoren in welchen Dracheneier über magischem Feuer lagen. „Das hier ist der Raum wo wir die Dracheneier ausbrüten. Die meisten davon wurde bei Razzien beschlagnahmt, aber es gibt auch Exemplare deren Mütter sie verstoßen haben, was selten vorkommt. Wir haben hier aber auch Dracheneier von denen die Mütter im Kampf mit anderen Drachen oder mit Wilderern getötet wurden. Die Eier werden jeden Tag kontrolliert, ob sich etwas tut. Falls ja, wird das Ei aus dem Feuer genommen und unter unserer Aufsicht kann das Küken dann schlüpfen. Die Küken werden anschließend untersucht und zu den anderen Jungen gebracht." Die beiden Hexen verließen den Brutraum und gingen in das Nachbarzimmer. Hier herrschte ein Kältezauber, da in der Kammer das Fleisch für die Drachen gelagert wurde. Fiona gab eine große Schüssel mit Fleischbrocken Hermione und nahm sich selbst auch eine, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließen. „Das war der Raum, wo wir das Futter lagern. Die Tür muss sofort wieder geschlossen werden, wenn man durch ist. Hier gibt es schließlich nicht nur ausgewachsene Drachen im Reservat, sondern auch ab und zu Bären. Der Geruch von Fleisch würde sie anlocken und das gäbe ein Desaster.", erklärte die Drachenbändigerin, bevor sie zu dem nächsten Raum gingen.

„Und hier sind die Drachenbabies untergebracht. Sie können ziemlich wild sein, also pass lieber auf.", sagte Fiona, bevor sie schließlich eintraten. Es war ein riesiger Raum welcher von einer Glaskuppel bedeckt wurde, die den Himmel draußen zeigte. Hermione vermutete einige Zauber um das ganze so echt aussehen zu lassen. Ihr Blick war jedoch hauptsächlich auf die Drachenküken vor ihr gerichtet. Dutzende niedlich Drachenbabies tapsten auf dem Boden, schliefen in großen Nestern oder versuchten sich im Fliegen. Kaum erblickten sie jedoch das Fleisch stürmten sie alle auf die beiden Hexen zu. Fiona stellte zuerst ihre Schüssel und dann auch die von Hermione ab, setzte sich und bedeutete Hermione es ihr gleich zu tun. Dann nahm sie eine der Drachen vorsichtig hoch und reichte ihn Hermione, bevor sie sich selbst einen griff. „Jetzt nimm dir ein Stück Fleisch nach dem andern und fütter den Drachen damit, den du auf dem Arm hast. Deiner ist noch recht klein, also dürften zehn Stücke genügen."

Sobald sie damit fertig waren, die kleinen Drachen zu füttern, grinste Fiona. „Jetzt kommt mein Lieblingsteil. Spiel einfach mit den kleinen Rackern, streichel sie und überschütte sie mit Liebe." Diesem Wunsch kam die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrhunderts nur zu gerne nach. Die Drachenbabies waren unglaublich niedlich und verschmust, was Charlies Worte nur bestätigte. Sie liebte die kleinen Frechdachse. „Sind Charlie und du heute Abend auch da? Wir wollten alle zusammen etwas trinken.", wollte Fiona wissen, während sie gerade einem rumänischen Langhorn den Bauch kraulte, während ein schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt schlief. „Ich kann zwar nicht für Charlie sprechen, aber ich würde gern kommen." „Sehr gut. Dann wird das heute Abend ziemlich spaßig.", sie lächelte und gab dem Langhorn einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor sie ihn absetzte und sich einen ukrainischen Eisenbauch angelte, der bis gerade eben noch auf dem Boden vor ihr gesessen hatte. „Was hast du da eigentlich an, Fiona?" Die blonde Hexe sah an sich herunter und lachte. „Ja, ich seh wohl nicht aus wie eine Drachenbändigerin, sondern eher wie eine Mischung aus Piratin, Bardame und Kriegerin in einem dieser Muggel-Fantasyromane." Sie schmunzelte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. „Mein Vater war dagegen, als ich hier angefangen habe. Er meinte es wäre der sicherste Weg mich umbringen zu lassen. Jedenfalls hab ich mir dann Kleidung aus Drachenleder zugelegt. Die ist Feuer-und Bissfest und hält auch den schärfsten Klauen stand. Da ich allerdings noch zeigen will, dass ich eine Frau bin hab ich mich für das Kleid entschieden, weil mir die Jungs mit ihren Späßen auch langsam auf die Nerven gegangen sind. Und die Drachenjungen mögen es auch." Sie sah auf den Kurzschnäuzler auf ihrem Rock, welcher so gespannt war, dass er eine Hängematte für den Drachen bildete. „Ich bin meisten hier bei den Kleinen. Nur wenn es wirklich einen richtig schlimmen Notfall gibt, geh ich mit den anderen Bändigern um das Problem zu beseitigen." „Wie lang bist du schon hier?" „Es werden bald fünf Jahre. Aber es kommt mir bei weitem nicht so lang vor. Die Arbeit hier macht wahnsinnigen Spaß und die Kollegen sind die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann. Wir sind bald so etwas wie eine Familie."


	4. Der Angriff

Ich habe hier einiges dran verändert.  
Zum Beispiel hab ich gescheite Musik von Nickelback eingefügt.  
Desweiteren trinke ich NIE Alkohol, daher weiß ich nicht, wie viel es braucht um betrunken zu sein, oder wie lang dieses Gift zum wirken braucht.  
So, dann zu der Verletzung. Ich hab bei dem Unfall meines Bruders gesehen, wie so etwas genäht wurde. Er hat sich in Spanien das Knie aufgeschlagen. 30 min. Notaufnahme und 10 Tage Fäden. Von daher hab ich mich daran gehalten.  
So und jetzt Wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst bitte ein kleines Review da.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Tali

Der Angriff

Am Abend waren Hermione und Charlie gemeinsam mit den anderen in einer Art Bar. Die Drachenbändiger hatten schon vor langer Zeit einen Raum umgestaltet, sodass man nun eine Tanzfläche darin fand, nebst einem magischen DJ-Pult, einer Bar, an der meist einer der Drachenbändiger arbeitete und einigen gemütlichen Sitzecken. Um die Musik hatte sich wie immer Charlie gekümmert und das DJ-Pult spielte nun allein die vielen Lieder, mit denen der Weasley es versorgt hatte. Hermione war ziemlich amüsiert über die Auswahl der Songs gewesen. Erstens hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass Charlie tatsächlich auch Muggelmusik kannte und zum anderen lag es an den Texten selbst. Hätte er solche Musik jemals im Fuchsbau gehört, wäre Molly wahrscheinlich an die Decke gegangen. Lieder von Nickelback wie zum Beispiel Animals oder Something in your Mouth gehörten definitiv noch zur harmlosen Sorte.

Jetzt saß sie mit Charlie und seinen Freunden an einem der Tische, trank ihren dritten Feuerwhisky und lachte und scherzte mit ihnen. Charlie beobachtete die Hexe lachend. „Hermione, trink lieber nicht so viel." Er war schon etwas besorgt, da er nicht erwartete, dass sie viel vertrug. Hermione Granger lachte und erklärte dann. „Ich trink zwar nur selten, aber wenn, dann habe ich eine ziemlich hohe Toleranzgrenze. Ich hab immerhin sogar deine Geschwister und Harry unter den Tisch getrunken." Charlie schmunzelte. „Harry verträgt nicht viel, ebenso wenig wie Ginny oder Ron. Die drei sind nach fünf Gläsern dicht." „Ich rede aber nicht nur von den dreien, sondern auch von Percy..." „Der verträgt noch weniger...", unterbrach er sie, wovon sie sich allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ. „Und Bill..." „Der trinkt kaum noch seit seiner Heirat mit Fleur." „Und Fred und George!" Jetzt war Charlie allerdings erstaunt. „Du hast die Zwillinge unter den Tisch getrunken?" Sie lachte. „Denk nicht, dass ich so brav bin wie ich aussehe. Wir haben „Ich hab noch nie" gespielt. Und ich musste eindeutig mehr trinken, als deine Brüder." Jetzt konnte Charlie nicht mehr vor lachen. „Du hast die Zwillinge bei „Ich hab noch nie" unter den Tisch getrunken? Daran werde ich sie erinnern, wenn sie mich wieder mal aufziehen wollen."

Das Lied wechselte und Hermione grinste. „Oh, ich liebe das Lied!" Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen wurde sie auch schon von Jack, einem Drachenbändiger aus Amerika, auf die Tanzfläche gezogen, wo einiges los war. Die meisten Männer hatten sich eine der Frauen geschnappt und tanzten nun mit ihr. Bei der Art wie Hermione allerdings mit Jack tanzte, fühlte Charlie allerdings eine plötzliche Eifersucht aufkommen. Liam schnappte sich jetzt eine der Frauen aus der Verwaltung und Charlie und Fiona blieben allein am Tisch zurück. „Sie ist es, oder Charlie? Hermione, die Frau die du liebst..." „Wie kommst du darauf?" Er beobachtete Hermione, welche ziemlich eng mit Jack tanzte. „Jeder mit etwas Grips in der Birne sieht, dass du Jack fast mit Blicken avadast. Außerdem brauchst du es vor mir gar nicht erst leugnen. Du weißt wer ich bin und vor allem was ich bin." Der Drachenbändiger seufzte. „Ja, sie ist die Frau..." „Dann sag es ihr!" Bevor Charlie noch etwas sagen konnte, war ein wütendes Brüllen von draußen zu hören. Fiona stoppte auf der Stelle die Musik und begann mit ihrem Stab Ausnüchterungszauber auf die Drachenbändiger zu hexen. Diese wiederum belegten sich mit Schutzzaubern und rannten nach draußen.

Auf dem Platz vor den Häusern war der Peruanische Vipernzahnhybrid zu sehen, mit dem sie schon vorher am Tag arge Probleme hatten. Jetzt war er allerdings noch etwas wütender als am Vormittag und das zeigte er auch deutlich. Sein Schwanz peitschte umher und traf einige der Drachenbändiger, während die anderen wiederum versuchten den Drachen mit Zaubern in Schach zu halten. Schnell hatte der Drache allerdings den Grund seines Ärgers gefunden...Charlie Weasley. Der Mann welcher heute erst den Befehl gegeben hatte ihn zu schocken, woraufhin dutzende Stuporflüche ihn getroffen hatten. Mit einer unglaublichen Wucht schleuderte er Charlie auf den Boden und verletzte ihn dabei mit seinen Krallen. Fiona hatte Charlie sofort mit einem Schwebezauber aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht und sobald er in Sicherheit war, prasselten erneut Schutzzauber von allen Anwesenden auf den Drachen ein, welche sich dann um ihn kümmerten.

Alex, einer der Heiler, schaffte Charlie sofort in die Krankenstation, wohin Hermione ihnen folgte. Charlie hatte eine Schnittwunde von von einer der Drachenkrallen die von seiner rechten Brust zu seiner linken Hüfte ging, war allerdings ansprechbar. Die anderen Heiler, welche jetzt hinzu kamen, versuchten alles um dem Weasley zu helfen, doch die Wunde wollte sich nicht auf magischem Weg schließen lassen. „Verdammt...er muss ihm Gift injiziert haben!", erklärte der Heiler. „Was bedeutet das?" Hermione sah ängstlich auf die große Wunde herunter aus der immer noch langsam Blut sickerte. „Wir können ihm nicht auf magischem Weg helfen...weder mit Schmerztränken noch mit Heilsalben, Zaubern oder Diptam-Essenz. Wir können die Wunde nur abdecken und hoffen dass sie so heilt." „Was ist mit der Muggelart?" „Welche Muggelart?" „Oh Merlin...ihr seid alle Reinblüter, oder?" Sie musste die Antwort gar nicht abwarten. Stattdessen zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und rief ihre Handtasche aus der Blockhütte zu sich.

Aus ihr fischte sie eine Tasche auf der ein rotes Kreuz zu sehen war. „Die hab ich immer mit, seit ich mit Harry und Ron unterwegs war...", erklärte sie und legte Dinge auf ein Tablett. „Ich brauch abgekochtes Wasser!", rief sie einem der Heiler zu, der sich sofort an die Arbeit machte. Hermione hingegen desinfizierte sich ihre Hände schnell mit einem Zauber. „Weißt du, was du da tust?", Alex sah sie skeptisch an. „Meine Eltern sind Zahnheiler in der Muggelwelt. Sie haben Medizin studiert und auch mir beigebracht, wie man sich um größere Verletzungen kümmert." Dass sie es gesehen hatte, als ihr Vater sich beim Campen mit einer Axt verletzt hatte, erwähnte sie lieber nicht. Stattdessen drückte sie das Tuch weiter auf Charlies Wunde. „Charlie, das wird ziemlich wehtun, weil ich dich nicht betäuben kann. Ich hab keine medizinischen Geräte hier und Zauber funktionieren nicht, weshalb ich mich auf dein Schmerzempfinden verlassen muss. Wenn der Schmerz an einer Stelle stärker wird, dann musst du mir Bescheid geben, in Ordnung? Es könnte dann etwas tief in der Wunde stecken." Der Weasley nickte und Hermione wandte sich erneut an einen der drei Heiler, die noch um sie herumstanden. „Habt ihr hier irgendwas, wo er draufbeißen kann? Wenn er sich nämlich versehentlich die Zunge abbeißt, müssen wir uns auch noch darum kümmern." „Wir haben gegerbtes Drachenleder hier..." „Das ist perfekt! Wir brauchen ein Stück davon!" Einer der Heiler ging und der andere kam mit dem Wasser zurück. Hermione nahm eines der Tücher und begann das Blut zu entfernen um die Größe der Wunde zu sehen.

Der Heiler kam mit dem Leder zurück, während Hermione eine Flasche öffnete. „Was ist das?", wollte Jack wissen. „Desinfektionsmittel. Es tötet Keime ab, damit sich die Wunde nicht entzündet.", erklärte sie, bevor sie Charlie das Stück Leder zum draufbeißen gab. Sie sah zu den Heilern. „Haltet ihn zur Sicherheit fest. Die Wunde ist ziemlich tief und das wird ordentliche Schmerzen verursachen! Charlie, wenn die Schmerzen sich verändern, dann gibst du mir sofort Bescheid!", erklärte sie. Die Heiler gehorchten ihr sofort und Charlie nickte, bevor sie begann die Verletzung mit Desinfektionsmittel auszuspülen. Charlies Körper zuckte von dem Schmerz unkontrolliert, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Sobald Hermione das erledigt hatte, ließ sie Charlie Zeit zum durchatmen und saß sich die Wunde an. „Das sieht soweit ganz gut aus.", stellte sie fest. Sie konnte keine Fremdkörper entdecken, welche tiefer in der Wunde steckten. Dann rief sie eine Flasche von dem Feuerwhisky zu sich.

Von den Heilern bekam sie nur komische blicke, als sie ein Glas komplett füllte. „Charlie, ich will, dass du das trinkst! Der Alkohol wird den Schmerz etwas betäuben, denn das nächste wird nicht angenehm werden." Er nickte schwach und Hermione ließ die eine Heilerin ihm helfen, während sie einen Faden und spezielle Nadeln desinfizierte. Ebenso behandelte sie eine Schere und eine Art Zange, welche eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schere hatte.  
Hermione wartete etwas, bis der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat und Charlie wieder auf das Leder biss, bevor sie begann die Wunde zu nähen. Jeden Stich verknotete sie ordentlich mit hilfe der Zange und schnitt den Faden ab, bevor sie den nächsten Stich machte.

Als sie Charlies Wunde genäht hatte, holte sie eine Salbe hervor, die sie über der Naht auftrug und das ganze mit Gaze abdeckte. Zum Glück funktionierte die Magie nur direkt auf der Wunde nicht, weshalb sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Verband hexen konnte. Ohne die Magie hätten sie ihn erst auf die Beine bringen müssen, was die Gefahr vergrößerte, dass die Wunde aufriss.  
Sobald sie Charlie verarztet hatte, griff die Hexe zu der Feuerwhiskyflasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Merlin ihre Nerven. Hermione hatte noch nie eine so schlimme Verletzung versorgt. „Die Fäden bleiben etwa 10 Tage, bevor ich sie ziehe. In den nächsten beiden Tage halte ich absolute Bettruhe für notwendig. Je nach dem, wie die Wunde heilt sehen wir weiter. Trotzdem kannst du Sport für mindestens drei Wochen vergessen, ebenso wie schwere Sachen heben, oder andere anstrengende Aktivitäten. Und das bedeutet auch: keine Drachen! Ich hab die Wunde auf Muggelart versorgt. Das ist bei weitem nicht so stabil wie die Zaubererversion!" Charlie nickte bei ihren Ausführungen. „Kann ich wenigstens nach Hause oder muss ich hier bleiben?" Sie sah prüfend auf den Verband. „Ich denke wir können mit dir nach oben apparieren.", erklärte sie schließlich.

„Charlie, wie geht es dir?" Fiona kam jetzt rein gestürmt. „Es geht mir gut...", erklärte er. Dann sah Fiona jedoch das Blut auf den Tüchern, mit denen sie die Wunde gereinigt hatten. „Oh Merlin, ich muss hier raus..." Und damit war sie so schnell wieder draußen, wie sie reingekommen war. „Was ist mit ihr? Wird ihr von Blut etwa schlecht?" Hermione sah ihr verwirrt nach. Soweit sie wusste, konnten Hexen und Zauberer eigentlich ohne Probleme Blut sehen. Charlie hingegen grinste, auch wenn es etwas schmerzhaft war. „Nein, eher das Gegenteil...sie hat es zum fressen gern..." „Was...oh!" Hermione ging ein Licht auf und Charlie nickte bestätigend.


	5. Tee und Muggelbücher

div class="story-content grid-row" style="border-radius: 8px; background: #fcfcf6; color: #3c3c3c; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="grid-66 splitview-right" style="width: 728.234px; float: left; margin-left: 33.2656px; overflow: hidden;"  
div class="story-right" style="position: relative; border-left: 1px dotted transparent; padding: 3em 0px 2em 0.5em;"  
div id="storytext"  
div class="ff-formattedtext" style="overflow: hidden; margin: 15px 0px; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted grid-100" style="width: 669.734px; overflow: hidden; font-size: 15px; font-family: sourcesanspro, sans-serif; text-align: left; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal" style="background-color: transparent; color: inherit; padding: 0px;"Tee und Muggelbücherbr /span id="bookmark-9" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-10" style="display: block;"/spanMitten in der Nacht wurde Hermione von Geräuschen geweckt. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr...halb /span id="bookmark-11" style="display: block;"/spanIm Haus waren doch nur sie und Charlie...und doch, das war eindeutig das Klirren von Porzellan in der Küche. Leise stand sie auf und hielt ihren Zauberstab in Angriffshaltung, während sie nach unten schlich. In der Küche brannte Licht und eine Person saß auf einem der Stühle. Hermione wollte gerade einen Stupor abfeuern, als sie die Person erkannte. „Charles Weasley! Was zur Hölle treibst du hier?!" Ertappt drehte sich der Weasley um, stellte seine Tasse ab und hob eine Kanne in die Luft. „Tee?" „Du solltest im Bett sein!" „Hermione, beruhige dich. Es geht mir gut. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also hab ich mir einen Tee gemacht." Schnell ging sie zu ihm und überprüfte seinen Verband, bevor sie ihn zwang sich wieder zu setzen. „Was an Bettruhe verstehst du nicht? Du hättest mir einen Patronus schicken sollen!" „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Außerdem kann ich mir selbst einen Tee kochen." „Charlie, die Verletzung muss auf Muggelart heilen und das dauert seine Zeit. Ich hab zum ersten Mal eine Verletzung genäht, also weiß ich nicht, wie gut meine Stiche halten. Wenn sie wieder aufgehen ist keinem von uns beiden damit geholfen." Er seufzte. „In Ordnung, Hermione." „Sehr gut. Dann ab ins Bett! Und zwar schnell!" „Aber gern doch!" Charlies zweideutiges Grinsen und seine schelmische Stimmlage ließen sie erst ihre Worte begreifen. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Und jetzt komm mit!" Sie führte ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer und rief mit einem Zauber eine Flasche Schlaftrank zu sich. Sie selbst war auch schon ohne Schlaftrank hundemüde, doch Charlie könnte ihn vielleicht gebrauchen. „Wenn du noch einmal aufsteht, hex ich dich mit einem Incarcerus ans Bett!" Dies brachte ihr ein weiteres schmutziges Grinsen von Charlie ein. „Versprochen?" Statt einer Antwort boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter, welche möglichst weit weg von seiner Verletzung war. Dann reichte sie ihm den Schlaftrank. „Trink den, dann muss ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr um dich machen, dass du heute Nacht nochmal durchs Haus läufst." Charlie nickte und trank ihr zuliebe die kleine Phiole aus. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie die Müdigkeit über ihn hereinbrach. Er stellte die Phiole ab, nahm Hermiones Hand und flüsterte ein „Bleib bei mir...", bevor er auch schon eingeschlafen war. Doch auch wenn er schlief, hielt er sie immer noch mit einem starken Griff fest, sodass Hermione keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich zu ihm zu legen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs löschte sie das Licht im ganzen Haus und schlief /span id="bookmark-12" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-13" style="display: block;"/spanAls Hermione am morgen wach wurde, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erstens war das nicht ihr Zimmer und zweitens lag da ein Arm über ihrer nackten Taille der nicht ihr gehörte. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Ach ja...Charlie hatte ja unbedingt um halb drei Uhr nachts Tee kochen müssen. Und dann hatte er sie nicht losgelassen und sie hatte hier schlafen müssen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und zog das lange Shirt, welches sie zum Schlafen trug, wieder nach unten, sodass es wieder bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich auch mithilfe von Magie hätte von Charlie befreien können. Wenn sie müde war, war ihr Gehirn wirklich zu nichts nutze. br /span id="bookmark-14" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-15" style="display: block;"/spanAllerdings bemerkte sie etwas. Seit dem Krieg hatte sie jede Nacht wirre Träume gehabt, wie Bellatrix sie folterte, wie Hagrid den „toten" Harry in seinen Armen liegen hatte, wie sie ständig fast umgekommen waren. Diese Nacht war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte zwar auch wirre Träume, aber die waren durchaus nicht so schrecklich...auch wenn sie sie verwirrten. In ihren Träumen diese Nacht hatte sie mit Charlie statt Jack getanzt. Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Sie war mit ihm wieder geflogen und hatte sich an ihn /span id="bookmark-16" style="display: block;"/spanHermione schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Was war denn nur los mit ihr?! br /span id="bookmark-17" style="display: block;"/spanUnd noch viel wichtiger...warum war Charlie Weasley ständig in ihren Gedanken?!br /span id="bookmark-18" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-19" style="display: block;"/spanAm Mittag hatte Charlie es nicht mehr oben ausgehalten, also war er mit Hermione in das Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo sie sich gemeinsam auf die Couch setzten. „Was hast du da gelesen, als ich in dein Zimmer gekommen bin?", fragte er sie schließlich. Er hatte den Buchtitel nicht erkennen können und nun machte es ihn doch neugierig. Das Buch war ziemlich abgenutzt gewesen und doch war es kein Buch aus der magischen Welt, wie er sehen konnte. br /span id="bookmark-20" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-21" style="display: block;"/spanHermione schmunzelte. „Das Buch heißt 'Der Zauberer von Oz'. Ich hab es schon als kleines Mädchen gehabt. Meine Mutter hat mir zuerst immer daraus vorgelesen und dann als ich lesen gelernt hatte, hab ich mich mit der Taschenlampe unter die Bettdecke verkrochen und gelesen bis ich eingeschlafen bin." Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Worum geht es in dem Buch?" Charlie schien ernsthaft interessiert zu sein und so begann Hermione von Dorothy, Toto, dem Scheuch, dem eisernen Holzfäller und dem feigen Löwen zu erzählen. „Die Muggel haben wirklich seltsamen Vorstellungen von Magie...", befand Charlie, als Hermione geendet hatte. „Das macht es ja gerade so schön und magisch...Aber ich lese auch viel andere Muggelliteratur. Die Romane von Jane Austin zum Beispiel. Oder Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, Edgar Allen Poe, oder Agatha Christie." „Den letzten Name kenn ich. Vor Bills Hochzeit lag ein Buch herum...„Mord im Orientexpress"...Ich schätze dann mal, dass das wohl deins war." „Ja, du musst es unbedingt mal lesen. Es ist unglaublich spannend und du wirst nie darauf kommen, wer der Täter ist!" Charlie lachte. „Das weiß ich schon. Ich konnte nicht anders und hab es gelesen. Und als ich angefangen hatte, konnte ich es nicht mehr aus der Hand legen." „Dann solltest du auch unbedingt die Geschichten von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle lesen. Der hat auch einen Detektiv erfunden...Sherlock Holmes." „Das werde ich bei Gelegenheit mal machen."br /span id="bookmark-22" style="display: block;"/spanSie redeten noch weiter über Muggelfilme, Muggelmusik, und andere Muggelsachen, wobei Hermione merkte, dass Charlie sich ganz gut damit auskannte./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="margin-top: 2em;"form class="reverse" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent; display: inline;" action=" .de/" method="get" name="chapterlistB"  
div class="clearfloat" style="clear: both;" /div  
/form/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	6. Gespräche

Gespräche

Zwei Wochen später waren Hermione und Charlie gemeinsam im Reservat unterwegs. Zwar durfte Charlie noch nicht wieder richtig mit Drachen arbeiten, aber er ließ es sich nicht entgehen, seine Schützlinge zumindest wieder zu besuchen. Außerdem zeigte er Hermione, warum er so gerne hier lebte. Sie fand die kleinen Wunder wirklich erstaunlich und genoss die friedlichen Natur, wenn man von den Drachen einmal absah. In den Bergen gab es einen See, der von einem Wasserfall gespeist wurde. Den mochte Hermione ganz besonders. Das Wasser war unglaublich klar und schien türkisblau zu leuchten, wenn die Sonne es im richtigen Winkel traf. Hin und wieder sah sie kleine Fische, welche sich durch das Wasser jagten.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm am Rande des Sees und genoss die Sonne und den schönen Anblick. Sobald sich Charlie allerdings neben sie gesetzt hatte, war es mit der Ruhe vorbei. Ihre Gefühle begannen Achterbahn zu fahren und durch ihren Kopf rasten tausende Gedanken. Merlin noch eins...warum fühlte sie sich nur so. Sie konnte sich doch unmöglich in ihn verliebt haben...oder doch?  
Und wenn doch, dann musste sie schnellstens hier weg, bevor ihr das Herz gebrochen wurde. Charlie hatte ihr bereits erklärt, dass es eine andere Frau gab...und das war nicht sie. Ein Mann wie er, der jede Frau haben konnte, würde sich nicht in einen Bücherwurm wie sie verlieben. Hermione fasste einen Entschluss: Sobald sie absolut sicher war, dass es Charlie wirklich gut ging, würde sie zurück nach England reisen.

„Es ist schön hier, oder?", wurde sie von Charlie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ja...ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es hier so einen Ort gibt." „Deshalb ist es mein Lieblingsplatz. Man erwartet so etwas hier nicht und dann kann man es plötzlich mit eigenen Augen sehen. Auch wenn es nichts mit Zauberei zu tun hat, so ist der Ort doch irgendwie magisch.", erklärte er und die Hexe konnte ihm hier nur zustimmen.

Als es langsam Nachmittag wurde, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Charlies Haus, Hermione wollte noch etwas die Pflanzenwelt untersuchen und Fiona wollte Charlie Besuchen kommen. Hermione würde in den nächsten Tagen noch oft hierher kommen und so fühlte sie kein Bedauern als sie zurück liefen.

„Hey, ihr beiden...", wurden sie von Fiona begrüßt, welche schon auf der Veranda auf sie gewartet hatte. „Hey Fiona...", begrüßte Hermione sie freundlich, ging dann in das Haus und kam mit einem Rucksack zurück. Kaum dass sie weg war, setzten die beiden Drachenbändiger sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus. „Du siehst besser aus...", bemerkte Fiona, als sie Charlie genauer betrachtete. Dieser nickte und zog sein Shirt etwas hoch um ihr die Narbe zu zeigen, welche vom Angriff des Drachen noch übrig war. „Ich fühl mich auch besser. Die Wunde ist schnell geheilt und in einer Woche kann ich wieder arbeiten." Fiona lachte etwas. „Wenigstens kann ich jetzt wieder mit dir reden ohne verrückt zu werden. Ich hatte ständig Angst dich zu besuchen, weil ich dachte die Kontrolle zu verlieren." „Du doch nicht. Auch wenn du Blut zum fressen gern hast." „Du hast gut reden. Als ich dein Blut in der Krankenstation gesehen hab, wäre ich fast auf dich losgegangen." Charlie lachte laut. „Ich wäre wohl eine nette Mahlzeit gewesen, was?" Sie grinste und gab ihm einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. „Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hatte seit vier Tagen nichts mehr getrunken! Und du weißt, wie ich werden kann, wenn ich Blut rieche." „Ja, ich hab gesehen, wie du dich über die Blutkonserve hergemacht hast." „Meine Essmanieren sind tadellos, aber wenn es ums Bluttrinken geht, dann sind sie mir völlig egal. Übrigens wo wir gerade beim Thema essen sind...Das Essen in der Cafeteria wird immer schlimmer, seit du nicht mehr im Dienst bist. Wir brauchen endlich wieder jemanden der Kochen kann. Nichts gegen Jack, aber sein Gekochtes ist noch schlimmer als das von Liam." In der Cafeteria gab es immer Mittagessen für alle im Dienst, was meist von Charlie gekocht wurde, da er davon genauso viel Ahnung hatte, wie vom Drachenzähmen. Charlie hingegen lachte. „So schlimm ist es doch nicht. Außerdem musst du es nicht mal essen. Du isst doch eigentlich nur wegen dem Geschmack. Nährstoffe bekommst du doch sowieso nicht von dem Essen." „Nach heute werde ich auch nichts mehr essen, was Jack gekocht hat! Ich könnte schwören, dass sich heute noch etwas auf meinem Teller bewegt hat!" Sie schüttelte sich etwas, während Charlie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Aber mal was anderes. Was ist eigentlich mit Hermione? Hast du es ihr endlich gesagt?" „Fiona, ich habe sie eingeladen, weil sie ruhe vor den Reportern brauchte...nicht um sie auszunutzen! Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen." „Aber das musst du!" „Nein, ich...", begann er, doch die Blondine unterbrach ihn. „Doch, du musst es ihr sagen! Sie wird sonst in einer Woche zurück nach England gehen!" Charlie war erschrocken als er das hörte. Sie wollte Rumänien und ihn verlassen? „Woher weißt du das?" „Charlie, ich kann ihre Gefühle spüren! Sie wird gehen, wenn du es ihr nicht sagst.", Fiona seufzte, „Sie hat sich in den letzten Wochen in dich verliebt. Und sie denkt, dass du eine andere liebst! Also verdammt noch eins: Sag ihr endlich die Wahrheit!", fauchte sie und klang dabei sehr nach einem Drachen. Charlie schüttelte allerdings nur traurig den Kopf. „Sie wäre hier niemals glücklich mit mir. Und genau deshalb werde ich es ihr nicht sagen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich nicht glücklich sein werde." Fiona stand auf und legte Charlie eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und was ist mit Hermiones Glück? Bist du bereit auch das zu opfern?", fragte sie leise, bevor sie ging.

Hermione saß mit einem Buch auf einem Baumstamm am unteren Ende des Pfades, welcher von Charlies Haus zum Tal führte, als Fiona zu ihr kam und sich neben sie setzte. „Hier bist du also...", stellte sie fest und Hermione sah auf. „Ja, ich hab einige Pflanzen gefunden, die ich noch nie gesehen habe." „Ja, hier im Reservat gibt es einige seltene Exemplare.", erklärte sie, bevor sie Hermione ansah. „Hermione, ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen." Die Hexe legte also ihr Buch weg und sah ihr gegenüber an. „Was gibt es?" „Es geht um Charlie..." „Hat er wieder etwas angestellt?", die Hexe war besorgt. Er sollte es doch nicht übertreiben, auch wenn die Wunde soweit wieder zu war. „Nein. Ich meinte eher es geht um deine Gefühle für Charlie." „Was meinst du?" Fiona lächelte. „Hermione, ich weiß was du fühlst. Ich kann deine Gefühle spüren. Du weißt was ich bin...", erklärte sie und lächelte die junge Hexe an. Diese seufzte traurig. „Schon idiotisch von mir, oder? Ausgerechnet ich muss mich in einen Mann wie Charlie verlieben." „Was genau meinst du?" Hermione lachte trocken auf. „Hast du dir einmal Charlie Weasley angesehen? Er ist unglaublich attraktiv, intelligent, lustig, ein guter Freund..." „Und was ist jetzt daran das Problem?" „Das ich die beste Freundin seines Bruders bin?! Dass er in eine andere verliebt ist?! Und dass ich niemals auch nur eine Chance bei ihm haben werde, weil ich nur der allwissende Bücherwurm bin?!" Fiona schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sie eindringlich an. „Hermione, ich weiß was du vorhast...aber du darfst nicht gehen!" „Aber ich muss. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben und mir das Herz brechen lassen." Fiona legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du gehst, dann brichst du Charlies Herz. Denk doch mal genau nach...du bist die Freundin seines Bruders...also unerreichbar für ihn." Damit stand Fiona auf und ließ sie sitzen.

Hermione hingegen dachte nach. Warum würde sie Charlie das Herz brechen, wenn sie ging? Doch dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen! Fiona hatte gesagt, dass sie die Freundin von Charlies Bruder war. Sie hatte gesagt die Freundin...nicht eine Freundin oder die beste Freundin. Und Charlie hatte gesagt, dass die Frau für ihn unerreichbar war...und zwar bevor sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass zwischen ihr und Ron nichts lief. Bei Merlin...sie musste zu Charlie Weasley!


	7. Ich liebe dich!

So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat.  
Es wird bald noch mehr Geschichten von mir geben, also bleibt dran.  
Liebe Grüße

Tali

Ich liebe dich

So schnell sie konnte, rannte Hermione den steilen Bergpfad nach oben. Sie war sogar so in Eile, dass sie doch tatsächlich wieder einmal vergaß, dass sie eine Hexe war und somit auch apparieren konnte. „Charlie!", rief sie als sie den Weasley oben vor dem Haus sitzen sah. Dieser blickte auf, als er sie hörte und sah sie so an, als ob sie wahnsinnig geworden wäre. „Ist es wahr, was Fiona mir gesagt hat?", wollte sie von dem Weasley wissen, als sie vor ihm stand. Charlie wollte die Vampirin am liebsten verfluchen. Wie konnte sie nur?! „Dass ich dich liebe? Ja, das ist wahr...", antwortete er schließlich und wartete nur darauf von ihr verhext oder ausgelacht zu werden. Stattdessen geschah etwas völlig anderes. Hermione warf sich ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn.

Wie sie ins Haus gekommen waren oder wohin ihre Sachen verschwunden waren, wusste Hermione nicht mehr. Es war ihr auch egal. Sie gab sich einfach nur den Gefühlen, der Lust und der Leidenschaft hin. Was Charlie mit ihr gemacht hatte, ließ sie immer noch auf Wolken schweben. Sie hatte bereits vermutet, dass er ein guter Liebhaber war, aber die Realität hatte ihre Erwartungen noch übertroffen.  
Jetzt lag sie an ihn gekuschelt und noch schwer atmend neben ihm, während er sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte und sanft über ihre Seite strich.

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich in mich verliebt?", wollte Hermione schließlich wissen, als sie über das Drachentattoo an seiner Schulter strich. „Das war als ich dich auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit wiedergesehen habe. Du sahst an dem Abend so wunderschön aus...und dein Lächeln hat mich vollkommen verzaubert." Die Hexe war etwas verwirrt. „Aber du warst doch den ganzen Abend entweder als Trauzeuge beschäftigt oder hast mit Tonks geredet." Charlie lachte etwas. „Nur weil ich beschäftigt war, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht bemerkt habe. Ich glaub es gab keinen, der nicht gesehen hat, wie schön du geworden bist. Außerdem hätte ich dich zum Tanz aufgefordert, wenn wir nicht unterbrochen wurden wären. Du bist wirklich eine wundervolle Frau, Hermione Granger." Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Und jetzt will ich deine Seite der Geschichte hören."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie zu erzählen begann. „Ich glaube zuerst war es eine Art Schwärmerei. Du warst damals vor der Weltmeisterschaft im Fuchsbau und irgendwie hatte ich da schon so ein Gefühl. Ein großer, starker Mann der mit Drachen arbeitet...das beeindruckt jedes Mädchen. Immer wenn ich dich gesehen habe, hatte ich so ein Kribbeln im Bauch...und wenn du so gegrinst hast, dann hat mein Herz auf einmal schneller geschlagen." Charlie war etwas erstaunt. „Aber du warst erst 14..." „Ein Alter in dem sich Mädchen bereits zum ersten Mal verlieben oder zumindest schwärmen.  
Seit ich jetzt hier war, hatte ich immer öfters diese Gefühle. Und als du dann von dem Drachen angegriffen wurdest, hatte ich solche Angst um dich. Ich denke da ist mir zum ersten Mal wirklich klar geworden, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich liebe dich, Charlie Weasley.", erklärte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich nehme an, dann ist das Singleleben also vorbei?" Charlie grinste und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, als sie hier angekommen waren. Hermione Granger nickte lächelnd. „Immerhin habe ich jetzt nicht nur einen Löwen, sondern auch einen Drachen." Und damit küsste sie ihn ein weiteres Mal.


End file.
